Mitsue Sayuri
is one of the main characters and the second Cure introduced in [[Prism Pretty Cure!|''Prism Pretty Cure!]]. She is thirteen years old, a first year attending Yusei Middle School and a member of the baking club. Her Cure form is . The Pretty Cure of Happiness, whose theme colour is yellow. Appearance Her outward appearance looks rather childish. She has mid-long blonde hair held with two white scrunches, that are slightly curly and straight bangs that frame her face. Her eyes are a dark yellow colour. Her school uniform includes a white sailor school uniform with black linings and a red ribbon attached to it. She wears white leg warmers and brown dress shoes and a yellow sweater. Sayuri wears a pale yellow shirt that has a frilly floral design on the the front. She wears green shorts, orange and white striped socks and light brown boots. She also wears a white apron when she's working. In summer, Sayuri wears a puffy, dark blue shirt with shorts attached and a orange sweater that ends to her elbows. She wears black bunny socks and white flats. As Cure Sparkle, her hair becomes longer and curlier and becomes a shiny light yellow. Her hair is styled into twin-tails held with green bows with white lining, small orange flowers and a yellow heart attached. Her eyes change to a lighter shade of yellow. '''Clothing Style' Sayuri dresses in fun, colourful clothing that varies between yellow, orange and green. She enjoys wearing decorative socks; with bunnies or strips and aprons. Personality Sayuri is a upbeat and childish person who speaks her mind. Normally, she canbe a bit pushy or stubborn with her ways being somewhat immature and short tempered. However, she is very loyal towards her childhood friend Aiko, whom she very overprotective of and cares for deeply. But because her feelings to protect Aiko is so strong, she often abandons her own feelings and safety. She dislikes Ichiro considering how he always gets in between her friendship with Aiko. Sayuri also holds a great love for sweets, accompanied with a very large appetite and aspires to be a patisserie when she grows up; so she can take over her parents sweet shop, Citrine Sweets. Personal Information Fears/Weaknesses * Sayuri is afraid of losing her with friendship with Aiko. Skills * Sports & Studies - Sayuri finds it hard to concentrate in class thus her grades aren't as good, having to take remedial test often. Though she is always to determine to do her best whenever she's complimented. She has no skills at sports but is known to have great stamina, and can become very competitive. * Baking - Sayuri is very talented at creating and decorating sweets and pastries that her family's shop makes. She loves watching people smile after eating her sweets. Dreams * Sayuri dreams of becoming a patisserie and taking over her parent's sweet shop. Cure Sparkle "Sparkling Happiness! Cure Sparkle!" スパークリング幸せ! キュアスパークル! Supākuringu Shiawase! Kyua Supākuru! is the alter Pretty Cure ego of Mitsue Sayuri. Cure Sparkle has the power of the Sun. Her main colour is yellow. She could transform by saying the transformation phrase, "Pretty Cure! Prism Set!". She represents happiness. Attacks is an attack first introduced in episode 3, which serves as Cure Sparkle's main attack that she uses against the Kurayami. This attack allows her to block and attack opponents with yellow screens or light fragments. Songs Sayuri's voice actor, Toyama Nao, has participated in one image song for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with Hanazawa Kana, who voices Yukimura Aiko, Hikasa Yoko, who voices Kawasaki Aoi, and Amamiya Sora, who voices Akanishi Ren. Main: * [[Sunny Days・Happy Days|Sunny Days'・'''Happy Days]] '''Duets:' * Shōrai ni Mukete (Along with Hanazawa Kana, Hikasa Yoko and Amamiya Sora) * What is your wish? (Along with Hanazawa Kana, Hikasa Yoko and Amamiya Sora) Trivia * Sayuri is the third Cure to have a hobby in cooking and whose family has a bakery, preceded by Saki and Kanade. * She is the fourth Cure who helps run her family's restaurant, preceded by Hino Akane, Aida Mana, and Omori Yuko. * Cure Sparkle follows the pseudo-tradition of yellow Cures having a "puffier" outfit than their teammates. * Cure Sparkle's attack is similar to Cure Mint's Mint Protection, Cure Sunshine's Sunflower Aegis, and Cure Rosetta's Rosetta Wall. * She is the 4th Cure to have defensive attacks. ** She is the third yellow-themed Cure to have defensive attacks, preceded by Cure Rosetta and Cure Sunshine. ** Cure Sparkle is the fourth yellow Pretty Cure that have the ability to create a shield, followed by Cure Sunshine, Cure Rosetta, and Cure Honey. * She is currently the only yellow-themed Cure who is the second member of her team while other yellow-themed Cures were the third member of their teams. * Cure Sparkle is the fifth yellow Pretty Cure to have her hair in the twin tails. *'Etymology' **Mitsue (光枝) - Light Flourish **Sayuri (さゆり) - Small Lily *''Cure Sparkle means shine brightly with flashes of light.https://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/sparkle Links ''To be added. References Category:Characters Category:Pretty Cure Category:Main Cures Category:Female Category:Yellow Cures Category:Yellow Orange Cures Category:Light Yellow Cures Category:Prism Pretty Cure! Category:Prism Pretty Cure! Characters Category:User:CureInfinity1 Category:Females